


The Patrol

by Padfootalltheway



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, The Marauders - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Jily Fluff, Marauders era, Moony Padfoot Wormtail and Prongs, Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter Friendship, The Marauders - Freeform, The Marauders Era, jily, oneshots, sirius black - Freeform, the harry potter series, wolfstar fluff, wolfstar one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25214440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padfootalltheway/pseuds/Padfootalltheway
Summary: Remus and Lily are patrolling and they hear voices, they run to find James and Sirius having a row with a few Slytherins...and then something very scary happens...will Sirius use an unforgivable curse on snape...
Relationships: Jily - Relationship, wolfstar - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	The Patrol

The Patrol  
Lily Evans and Remus Lupin were patrolling the eerily and deserted corridors of Hogwarts a few day before Christmas. There was no sign of anything living or dead. It seemed as though they were the only one out there. As prefects it was their duty to patrol the corridors after-hours to see if any student was smuggling out of their bed at this point of time.  
Lily Evans looked up at her friend who was walking slowly down the corridor. His scrawny body and the scars that seemed endless. The unruly hair that took over his forehead at places. The amber-ish light brown eyes which were hollow and shuttered at the same time. He was tall. Though it was their 5th year at Hogwarts but he was already taller than most 7thyears.  
“You’re looking at me as if I’ve done something wrong” Remus said eyeing her.  
“You’ve grown so tall” she commented  
He came to halt and turned to her “If that is what is wrong then; I’m sorry I cannot do anything about it” he said with a smirk.  
“Your friends do have an influence over you “Lily said as she rolled her eyes. Remus gave a low laugh and said “indeed”  
“I still don’t get it why can’t they use their brains in the right place.”  
“So you don’t deny that they are Cleaver” Remus said with a smile  
“NO! I don’t, they are smart but they don’t use it for good Remus. And I’m sure if they did they could have been better than us. But NO, They are always messing around, taunting and playing pranks on other students and especially Severus. Potter and Black are always after him, you know he is so frustrated and that is the reason why I can never get Potter into my good books. Such an Arrogant git he is.”  
“Well Lily… Snape is a different case…he hates us and what do you expect in return, for us to Love him, Respect him?”  
“Blimey Remus He’s my best friend” Lily said angrily “You can’t go on talking about him like that”  
The smile over Remus’s face had faded when lily looked up at him “I hope you do Realize Lily that Sirius and James are my Best friends” He said arching a brow at her.”I could say the same to you”  
Lily sighed; she had not expected this from Remus. She had always thought of him as a good and matured boy. But the way he was talking made her disgusted and agitated.  
“You know what Lily” Remus said looking dead into her eyes; his face looked uneasy “Snape and James and Sirius they hate each other, so let’s just let them be. We are friends, let’s stay friends. Drop it” he then extended a hand for her to take it. She did, they shook hands and started patrolling again. They were in the corridor of the second floor above the dungeons, where the Slytherin common room was supposed to be.  
“So what are you up to for Christmas?” Remus broke the silence.  
“I thought that as….” But before she could complete they heard a shrieking scream down the corridor which made them start.  
They both paced down the corridor to find a bunch of students. Breathing hard Lily looked up at the faces. Therewith their back towards her stood Potter and Black and facing her stood Avery a fellow 5th year Slytherin, Malfoy a 7th year Slytherin and into the shadows stood Severus. A look at him brought shivers inside Lily. Then she noticed someone else in their company a small boy, who seemed to be a 2nd year Hufflepuff who lay on the floor with blood trickling down his forehead, he seemed to have collapsed. She glanced around and at the sight, it seemed as though the group had been dwelling; Gryffindors against Slytherin. She saw Black raise his wand pointing it straight at Malfoy and mutter something but before he could do anything Remus shouted “expelliarmus” and Black’s wand zoomed out of his hand as Remus caught it. Lily could not hear what spell Black was trying to do but Remus certainly knew.  
“ENOUGH” Remus yelled and now the dwellers seemed to notice Remus and Lily. Lily saw the three Slytherins slowly nod to each other before running into the shadows. Then red sparks emerged at the end of Potter’s wand knocking one of them off. “COWARDS” Black shouted before he started to run after Severus. Lily started off after them immediately but was caught by strong arms which turned out to be James who had now faced her with a concerned look  
“Stay and settle things here, I’ll go check after them,” Remus said with a tone of urgency before he disappeared into the shadows towards the dungeons. 

Remus ran as fast he could to catch up with Sirius and Snape. He knew Sirius had a short temper and would do anything when he was angry and so he needs to be stopped. Then he saw them. Snape laid flat on his back with Sirius on top of him punching hard on his face “STUPEFY” Yelled Remus with all his might that knocked Sirius onto the floor leaving Snape alone. “I thought you were a Prefect Snape” Remus raised his eyebrows. “Leave before he gets up, I SAID GO!” but Sirius already started for Snape but looked back when he saw It was Remus who attacked him. There was anger in his eyes. Disgust and hatred like Remus had never seen before  
“Step aside Black,” Remus said urgently.  
“GIVE.ME.MY.WAND.LUPIN” he yelled, his eyes fixed on Remus. Snape Ran into the shadows and away from the two friends.  
“Relax Padfoot” Remus tossed Sirius’s wand back to him who took it and clenched it tightly into his hand. “You’re angry that’s it, relax.”  
Sirius was breathing hard but now seemed to have relaxed a bit. Sirius sat on the floor panting. Remus stretched out his arm for him to take it and get up. He did and Stood beside Remus before saying “Had you’d been a minute late, He” Sirius said nodding toward the direction Snape had gone “would have been dead”  
“I hope you do get what you were about to do Sirius, it would not only have gotten you expelled from Hogwarts but would also have led you to Azkaban”  
“What about them, they were using Dark Magic,” Sirius said very angrily.  
“YOU WERE ABOUT TO USE AN UNFORGIVABLE CURSE ON HIM SIRIUS”  
“I know, but he deserved it” Sirius dug his hands deep into his pants. Remus folded his arms and came to a halt before asking “Can I know what exactly happened there, and why were you out of your bed after hours?”  
“Well… So after you left for patrolling, James and I felt a bit hungry so we were heading toward the kitchen. When we say those Gits bullying that little Hufflepuff boy and we couldn’t resist you know, our hatred for Slytherins and bingo there was Snivellus”  
“You know they were calling him a- a … You-know-what” Sirius stopped; he couldn’t say Mudblood out loud.  
“Yeah and then? …You thought of avenging that boy by dwelling with the Slytherins”  
“Well… “Sirius gave Remus a shy mischievous smile “precisely”  
“Then those gits started attacking us back and they were using dark magic, I swear Lupin they were the ones who attacked that boy and then started spitting insults about you and James and Pete and myself… and we then lost it and started to attack back… you might have heard the boy scream.”  
“And then we came… now padfoot I want you to tell me how much of it is true?” Remus looked into Sirius’s black eyes trying to intimidate him.  
“Promise me you won’t tell Evans?” When Remus didn’t reply Sirius continued “we just thought it would be fun to put a few dungbombs near the dungeons. That’s it. Rest was all true”  
“Hmmm, I get it Pads, but I need you to be more careful with how you use your wand, you don’t want to end up in Azkaban, do you?”  
“I just don’t want to become something like them” Sirius said dully “And now what are you going to do, Give us detention?” Sirius now wore a smirk on his face.  
“I don’t know it’s all in Lily’s hands now” Remus said with an equal Smirk that Sirius wore.  
“ugg… she acts like she’s our mom” Both the marauders laughed as they headed back to the Gryffindor common room where Lily’s speech was still left to be heard.


End file.
